Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Gardening Dear LOLSKELETONS, Hi, my name is T.J and I am new to the creepypasta community. I was very excited to write a creepypasta and have it on the wiki page. I saved the link as a note only to click on it and find out that it was deleted. I'm pretty sure it had proper grammar but I don't know why it was removed. The story was called: Gardening {unrev} If you deny this request to get it back up, is there a way you could copy the original story and send it to me? I'm kind of proud of my first creepypasta. Catofdeath666 (talk) 02:38, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Catofdeath666 A.K.A T.J :This story seemed to have some promise, but really went nowhere. You went from doing some gardening, to seeing mangled forms around you. This has the potential to be a decent read, but it lacks substance, any real buildup or crescendo. I would suggest adding a good deal more and being more descriptive with the environment around the protagonist. Maybe the peculiar sounds the plants may make as the character approached them pre-gardening, for example. Try posting it in the Writer's Workshop when you get things ironed out. Here's the link http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop :TL;DR - You need to bridge point A (gardening) with point B (bodies). :Here's a pastebin link to your story http://tny.cz/65462344 :Mystreve (talk) 13:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC) The Ultimate Pasta Hello! I do not understand why my pasta has been deleted. I have read the minimum quality standards and have tried to follow it. Considering it was the first horror story I have invented, I was quite terrible. If you HAD to delete it, then explain below. Andrewthecomedian483 (talk) :Is this even finished? I don't think this is finished. Please don't contribute unfinished pastas. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:43, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Cliché.AVI Hi, Mystreve. You deleted my creepypasta "Cliché.AVI" because it was in violation of the 'No spin-off rule'. However, it was parody of the creepypasta cliché page and only included established characters because that page includes them. I don't believe I was parodying the stories themselves and I therefore argue that I am not in violation of this rule. It is cliché because its purpose is to be so and is therefore well written as a cliché. Maybe well written is the wrong term but at least it's spelt and paragraphed correctly. It also serves as an example of what not to do so I think it has a use. Thanks :) From J.P.Sh J.P.Sh (talk) 12:03, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Although it is still spin-offish in its content, you yourself have listed additional problems that uphold this deletion. Cliché stories are deleted on this site for obvious reasons. "No one wants to read them" being on top of that particular totem pole. You also said that it serves as an example of what not to do, so why should it even be here in the first place? :Mystreve (talk) 12:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) It should be here as a joke. I also can't see anything additional that I've given you to support your argument. There's plenty of joke pastas on this wiki that have been well received due to their intentional bad writing. I'm just not seeing your point. It's cliché for the sake of cliché and it makes light of the badly written pastas. I think you took my "what not to do" comment too literally; this isn't some sort of warning, it's an example of how pastas turn out if they're not well thought out. Thanks again :) − J.P.Sh (talk) 12:56, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :All I did was relay what you wrote back to you. If you want to post intentionally bad and/or comedic material, go to this link.http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Trollpasta_Wiki Creepypasta is not the place for that kind of material. :Also, do not change a deletion appeal heading once an administrator has already reviewed the story. :Mystreve (talk) 13:05, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :I thought it was the review status of the appeal and therefore thought it was justified if I'd added something new. My mistake :) Fair enough; didn't know that website existed :) Cheers :J.P.Sh (talk) 13:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand your first sentence and wasn't aware of that website. You sir are a bit passive aggressive. I already addressed my lack of knowledge on the review status to your colleague so you don't need to type about that again. Please lighten up :) J.P.Sh (talk) 13:13, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Well now that's just immature :P I'll leave you alone now since you don't want to play any longer J.P.Sh (talk) 13:32, April 10, 2014 (UTC) DED.exe You deleted my thing for nothing it was quite descriptive please undelete this. :Denied for not following the deletion appeal guidelines above. Also, your story was a barely readable jumble with no real story. Please develop, proofread and submit to the Writer's Workshop for peer review. Here is the link http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop :Mystreve (talk) 13:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) The Chef Hello, you have deleted my Creepypasta entitiled 'The Chef' and I understand why. I have made major improvements for spelling and grammer, and I have proof-read it around three times. If you can undelete the page, I will edit it with my fully updated version of my Creepypasta. Thank you, Limac. Supernamek (talk) 17:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Supernamek (talk) 17:27, April 10, 2014 (UTC)